


Grace

by calswrites



Series: Divinely Uninspired [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Songfic, divinely uninspired to a hellish extent, lewis capaldi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: Dani succumbed to the adoring look he was giving her and crawled back in next to him. She wasn’t sure how it was going to go, and she was, honestly, a bit scared. She had seen firsthand what his night terrors did, and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be caught in the crossfire of that again, but she also knew, deep down, that he would never intentionally hurt her.OR, a Brightwell oneshot where Bright can't sleep (again), and he calls Dani for a sense of comfort.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Divinely Uninspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677724
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first installment of my new series of brightwell x lewis capaldi song fics! there's going to be one fic for each song in his extended album, hence the name (divinely uninspired). the line(s) that I based the fic off of is going to be in bold & italics at the beginning of each story and the title will be the same as the song. i really hope that makes sense, but if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment or dm me on twitter or insta (calsmulti)!

**_i. i got nothing but you on my mind._ **

It wasn’t unusual that Bright couldn’t sleep. Hell, he hardly ever slept. What was unusual though was what was keeping him awake. It wasn’t so much of a “what” as much as a “who,” or, more specifically, Detective Dani Powell. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. All the little things that she would do throughout the day that would make him smile. How she would sneak little glances at him to make sure he was alright. And most importantly to him, how she would treat him like he was normal.

He fixated on the one time she had said that he could call her anytime with anything. Had she really meant it? His finger hovered over her contact name as it had for the past couple of minutes before he decided to call her. He set it to speakerphone as it rang, waiting anxiously to see if she would pick up. He honestly didn’t expect her to. It was close to two in the morning after all.

But she did.

“Mm, hello?” Her voice was low, but he could hear a bit of rasp behind it.

“Oh, God. Di-Did I, Did I wake you?” The thought of him possibly disturbing her had crossed his mind, but, for some reason, it hadn’t registered as a real possibility.

“Bright? Hey. No, no, you didn’t, I-I mean, you did, but… what’s up?” She repositioned herself in her bed, so she was lying on her back with her phone on speakerphone resting on her chest.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said, adjusting so that he sat cross-legged in the center of his bed.

Dani paused for a brief second. “Night terrors?”

“No, not tonight.” He bit his lip slightly, deciding if he really wanted to say what he was going to. “I, uh, actually never fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Her ‘oh’ was short and more an intake of the information than a judgment of him. “What’s keeping you awake?”

“I don’t know… just thinking, I guess.” That was a lie. He knew exactly what was keeping him awake, but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable divulging that information. Then again, he probably wouldn’t have called her if he wasn’t comfortable to some degree.

“Do you… do you want me to come over?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbow. “I know company sometimes helps me sleep, so it might help you.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course, I would. What are friends for? I’ll be over in a couple of minutes.”

“Thank you, Dani,” his voice conveyed a level of sincerity that no one else had been able to access in him. “I’ll see you then.” He truly felt seen and understood by her. The only person that he felt seen by, not necessarily understood, was his father. He didn’t pride himself in being seen by a psychopathic and narcissistic serial killer, so this small act from Dani validated him in a way.

She showed up outside his apartment building around 20 minutes later. She didn’t do anything to get ready, besides put on a sweatshirt and shoes, so when she rang the buzzer to his loft, she was a bit scared. She had never been this exposed to him, both literally and metaphorically, and she had no idea where it would take them.

The door clicked less than a second after she had rung and she couldn’t help but smile at him anticipating her arrival. When she got up to the top floor, she saw that he had left the door open for her so that she could walk right in. She took a look around to see him sitting on the edge of his bed. “Hey,” she said softly, closing the door behind her before she walked over to him.

“Hi.” He watched her as she kicked off her sneakers before stepping up to where his bed was. That’s when he noticed that she was a completely different person after hours. Her legs were bare besides a pair of grey ankle socks and black spandex that left very little to the imagination. He didn’t even notice the spandex at first because the oversized NYPD hoodie she was wearing covered them for the most part. Bright also noticed that her curls that were usually loose and wild were pulled up into a somewhat messy bun in the back of her head. Then there were her glasses. “You wear glasses?”

“How did I know you were going to say that?” She smiled as she sat down next to him, so close that her leg touched the fabric of his grey sweatpants. “Yeah, I do. I prefer contacts, though, but I didn’t want to go through the trouble of putting them in this early.”

“They look good on you.”

She felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink at the compliment, but she didn’t mind. “So, what’s keeping you up?”

He laughed slightly at the irony of the whole situation and laid back on his bed, stretching his arms up and positioning them comfortably behind his head. He was debating if he was truly ready to confess how he was feeling. “You.”

“You’re cute,” she joked, situating herself so that she laid next to Malcolm on her stomach, her head propped up on her hands that rested on his chest. “Really, what?”

“I’m serious.”

“I don’t, I don’t think I’m understanding here.”

“Dani, you’ve been at the forefront of my mind since… well, since we met, honestly. Tonight was just different, I guess,” he said. “I’m not good with feelings and you, of all people, probably know that the best…” The two of them shared a small smile at the attempt at humor, “Um, but I think I really like you. I don’t really know what I do with that or what you do with that, but I just, uh, thought you should know.” He let out what remaining breath he had left from his rambling and let her think.

“Wow.” For once in Dani’s life, she was nearly speechless. No one had ever taken away the power of words like he just did. “I don’t, uh, know what to say.” She lifted her head up to move one of her hands to his face, cupping it gently and feeling his light stubble pressing against the palm of her hand. “I like you, too, Bright.” Her thumb grazed over his lips briefly before she continued. “I’m not good with feelings either, but this feels right, yeah? You and me, here.”

He nodded, his eyes glazing over as his feelings for her continued to grow. “Yeah, yeah, it does.” One of his hands that was behind his head made its way to her waist. “Thank you for coming over. It’s what I needed.”

“I know,” she smirked slightly, leaning up to rest her head closer to his. “Truth is, I needed it, too. I think we saved each other, in a weird, twisted way. You’ve definitely saved me, but that’s a story for another night.”

He was more than happy with her response, silently agreeing that they’ve both saved each other. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips as she leaned in and met his. Their lips danced delicately together, nothing too passionate, but the sparks flying just as much as it would with a more passionate kiss.’’

Dani pulled away slowly, her eyes still shut from the sensation. “Alright, let’s get you to sleep,” she said, patting his chest lightly.

She sat up so that he could readjust into a position more suitable for sleeping. She helped strap him into his restraints and was in the process of getting off of his bed so that he could actually fall asleep when he grabbed her wrist. “You can stay if you want,” he said. He left the option open, not wanting to force her one way or the other since he knew the restraints sometimes made people uncomfortable.

Dani succumbed to the adoring look he was giving her and crawled back in next to him. She wasn’t sure how it was going to go, and she was, honestly, a bit scared. She had seen firsthand what his night terrors did, and she wasn’t sure that she wanted to be caught in the crossfire of that again, but she also knew, deep down, that he would never intentionally hurt her.

Bright was scared, too. He had many failed relationships based on his night terrors alone, but Dani was different. Not even a day after they met, he had tackled her while having one, and she was unfazed, focusing only on his wellbeing. They’ve been on the same page about almost everything, whether it be case-related or otherwise, and he felt no different about this. He also knew that his intention was not to hurt her, and if his subconscious was truly feeling the same thing, nothing should go wrong.


End file.
